villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Baron Von Dorf
Baron Von Dorf is the main antagonist of the videogame Valiant Hearts: The Great War, set in World War I. He is a fictional commanding figure in the German army who has gained many enemy's with his wrong doings, including: kidnapping Anna's father, capturing Emile and killing Freddie's wife. When Karl is drafted into the army he is put under Baron Von Dorf's command up until Baron left Karl to die when his zeppelin crashed, leaving him saved by Anna. By this, he indirectly unite them into an unlucky band of heroes that pursue the Baron across the infamous battlegrounds of the era. History Baron Von Dorf was a ruthless commanding officer in the German army during World War I with considerable power and intelligence, utilizing some of the most advanced military tactics and technology of his time in order to inflict incredible suffering on those that opposed him. Amongst his most infamous tools of war was a massive personal zeplin and a terrifying mustard gas factory. He was also able to inflict personal casualties on almost all the central characters in the game's story - which would prove his own downfall in the end. Despite his considerable villainy and ruthless pursuit to ensure German's victory, Von Dorf was not killed in action, instead he was demoted by the Kaiser due to his continual failures and was removed from the front line but to a man such as Von Dorf, demotion was a fate worse than death. Appearance Von Dorf has the appearance of a stereotypical commanding officer in the German army of World War I era and has obviously underwent many years of service as his uniform is highly decorated: He also has a skull on his busby cap, a traditional symbol of the Prussian army associated with the elite Death's Head Hussars (who indeed wore busbies with a skull emblem) and the Shock Trooper units towards the end of World War I. Personality Von Dorf was a ruthless military genius who thought little of the use of what we would now consider highly illegal modes of warfare: Chemical warfares and mass bombings. Even prior to his downfall, he was an ambitious commander and had his men kidnap a top scientist in order to try and create more advanced weaponries in order to ensure victory. Although, Von Dorf himself not above personally engage in combat unless absolutely necessary, valued his own survival over those of his fellow German soldier. When he did, he piloted war machines for better advantages against his enemies before resort to fight in close combat. Gallery Baron von dorf demotion Valiant Hearts.jpg|Baron being demoted for his failures Baron Vo dorf defeated Valant hearts.jpg|Baron vs Freddie Trivia *Baron Von Dorf is likely very loosely based on a real commander in World War I named Franz Conrad von Hötzendorf. However, unlike Frandz Conrad, Von Dorf's actions and character are unique for the game in order to made him more personal enemy and story. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Kidnapper Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Warlords Category:Leader Category:Power Hungry Category:Fighters Category:Fictionalized Category:Murderer Category:Mongers